


An Amis Halloween

by MusicalTheatreSherlock (elizabeth_darcy)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/MusicalTheatreSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wakes up in a bed with a drunk Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amis Halloween

"Trick or treat!" Enjolras opened Courfyrac's apartment door to Grantaire, who was brandishing a pack of beer.

"Your costume is a shirt." Enjolras deadpanned, "A shirt that says 'Costume.'"

"I'm just in the Halloween spirit this year, I suppose." He smirked and pushed past the blond, heading to the kitchen.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"You are totally just using that costume as an excuse to watch The Breakfast Club for every single day of October" was the first thing Grantaire said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, pipe down asshat. I can do what I want," said Eponine, in her detailed John Bender costume.

Grantaire laughed and set the beer down. Montparnasse had his arm slung around her and his other one combing his quaff. When they discussed what everyone was going to be for Halloween they had said "50's Greaser" to him as a joke.

Bahorel and Jehan dressed up as each other which was... odd...

They kept looking over at each other and blushing which made Grantaire want to gag. However, Grantaire was so happy that Halloween fell into the week he bet in their betting pool about when the two of them would finally get together.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and went off to the living room.

Courfeyrac (dressed as the 10th Doctor) and Combeferre (dressed as Sherlock) cuddled on the couch, staring at the jack-o-lanterns in front of them. They'd carved them earlier today, as Grantaire had learned from the many terrible pumpkin puns on their snapchat stories.

Cosette and Marius sat together in an arm chair. Cosette was Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Marius was... well, he was in a brown coat with a purple shirt under it and some kind of odd bow...? Grantaire didn't want to know.

Joly, Bosseut, and Musichetta laid in a triangle on the ground, each person's head on the previous person's leg. Joly was Harry Potter, Bosseut was Ron, and Musichetta was Hermione.

Goddamn couples everywhere.

Enjolras had curled up on a chair in the corner, scrolling through his phone. He was in some odd costume. Grantaire shrugged, figuring it was some old revolutionary from the 1800's.

"Trick or treat!" A higher-pitched, yet loud, voice yelled from the other side of the door. No one bothered to stand up. They heard a small ticking noise from the door knob's lock and they each muttered, "Three, two, one..." just as the heavy oak door burst open.

"Gosh damnit you guys, answer the door." Gavroche grumbled as he walked over to the candy bowl and dumped it all into his pillowcase.

"How was trick-or-treating?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Amy went as Batgirl and got the most candy for being the cutest, which was really stupid because the rest of us were Avengers and she didn't even fit the theme. And I used my best puppy eyes look! And I talked like I was two years younger, I don't understand the lack of candy..." The Amis laughed at Gavroche's grumpy-ness and gathered in the living room and claimed seats.

"Movies!" Courfeyrac sprung off the couch and leapt to the DVD player. Combeferre groaned from loneliness and sudden lack of warmth. Courf opened the first disc off the top of their tall stack and pressed it in. "Oh, shush," Courfeyrac muttered, climbing back under the covers to rejoin his boyfriend.

The Les Amis that were in the kitchen came into the living room, carrying all the junk food that had been set out in the kitchen.

The coffee table was pushed out of the way and everyone gathered around Courf's flat screen TV to enjoy whatever horror movie was about to start.

~

To be honest, no one ever remembers anything from any of their Halloween party nights. They always find themselves somewhere crazy and stumble home to find new random fears that they suppose had come from whatever movies they had watched. It's always a terrible two months of recovery, but it's worth it. Well, they guess it is. They get so drunk they don't actually remember anything from it anyway.

So when Grantaire woke up in a dark room that was not his own, he was not surprised.

He was also not surprised when he heard someone else's breathing next to him.

He was surprised, however, when he saw the mop of blond curls on the person next to him's head.

The same curls he'd studied and drawn for hours upon hours.

"Gosh DAMNIT," Grantaire muttered.

"Mmmhh?" Enjolras rustled beside him, "Where are w..." he muttered.

Grantaire looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He saw one of his own paintings on the wall: a commission. Courf's room. Well, that was the first time ever he had woken up in the same building the party had happened. New record. "Courf's room."

"Babe... back to bed..." Enjolras said, barely audible in his exhausted state.

Grantaire threw the covers off to realize he was half naked. "Shit," Grantaire breathed, standing up, collecting his shirt from the ground and slipping it on.

"Nooo," Enjolras moaned, sitting up. He pushed his messy curls back from his face.

Grantaire headed towards the door. This was crazy-

"Where are you goin'?" Enjolras mumbled.

"Home,"

"No, wait," Enjolras tried to get up to stop him, but tripped.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and leaned over to help Enjolras get up.

Enjolras looked up at Grantaire with large innocent eyes, "Stay." But the smell of alcohol was in his breath.

Grantaire broke away and headed towards the door. Enjolras stepped forward and reached out for Grantaire's wrist, tugging him around.

He was pinned against the door.

Enjolras leaned forward slowly and connected their lips.

Enjolras began sliding his hand around to find Grantaire's shirt. It grew more intense. They started fumbling for clothes before Grantaire realized what was happening. He snapped out of it, "-sstop!" He pulled away abruptly, leaving behind Enjolras, who wore the face of a kicked puppy. "You're drunk, Enjolras."

There was a long pause. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing that began to grow slower. Under the breathing, you could barely hear the sound of Grantaire's heart shattering.

"I- I have to go," Grantaire pushed the blond away and reached for the door knob, escaping quickly.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras yelled after him. Grantaire paused in the middle of the hallway, but didn't look back. "I may have drank, but that doesn't mean I don't like you." Grantaire still remained frozen. "We can take it slow. Come lay down, we'll go back to sleep..." Enjolras walked down the hallway and linked his fingers into Grantaire's, gently tugging him back to bed.

**************************************************************************************

Yes I did get that Montparnasse costume idea from that one tumblr post shut up.

Sorry for any confusion I may have caused; I didn't realize I was supposed to turn the assignment in.

I'm really sorry for any stress/worry that may have caused!!!


End file.
